Setto Tenko
Backround Appearance Tenko has short brown hair and dark brown eyes. Tenko has the standard attire of the Anbu: a black, sleeveless jumper under a grey flack jacket with strapped-up shinobi sandals, guards over his arms. He carries a sword strapped to his back, and wore a mask that resembles a fox's face covered in black, and red intricate markings which resemble a Jack-'o-Lantern. Personality Tenko's primary mode of living is focused internally, he deals with things according to how he feels about them, or how he fit into his personal value system. He is focused on making the world a better place for people. His primary goal is to find out his meaning in life. He is an idealist and a perfectionist, who drive himself hard in his quest for achieving the goals he has identified for himself. Tenko is highly intuitive about people. He relies heavily on his intuitions to guide him, and uses his discoveries to constantly search for value in life. Tenko is on a continuous mission to find the truth and meaning underlying things. Every encounter and every piece of knowledge gained gets sifted through Tenko'S value system, and is evaluated to see if it has any potential to help the Tenko define or refine his own path in life. His goal at the end of the path is always the same. Tenko is driven to help people and make the world a better place. Generally thoughtful and considerate, Tenko is a good listener and put people at ease. Although he may be reserved in expressing emotion, he has a very deep well of caring and is genuinely interested in understanding people. This sincerity is sensed by others, making Tenko a valued friend and confidante. Tenko can be quite warm with people he knows well. In conflicts he will always approach it from the perspective of his feelings. In conflict situations, Tenko places little importance on who is right and who is wrong. He focuses on the way that the conflict makes him feel, and indeed don't really care whether or not he is right. he doesn't want to feel badly. This trait sometimes makes him appear irrational and illogical in conflict situations. On the other hand, Tenko is a very good mediator, and is typically good at solving other people's conflicts, because he intuitively understand people's perspectives and feelings, and genuinely wants to help them. Tenko is flexible and laid-back, until one of his values is violated. In the face of his value system being threatened, Tenko can become an aggressive defender, fighting passionately for his cause. When Tenko has adopted a project or job which he's interested in, it usually becomes a "cause" for him. Although he is not a detail-oriented individual, he will cover every possible detail with determination and vigor when working for his "cause". When it comes to the mundane details of life maintenance, Tenko is typically completely unaware of such things. he might go for long periods without noticing a stain on the carpet, but carefully and meticulously brush a speck of dust off of his project. Tenko does not like to deal with hard facts and logic. He focuses on his feelings and the Human Condition makes it difficult for him to deal with impersonal judgment. He doesn't understand or believe in the validity of impersonal judgment, which makes him naturally rather ineffective at using it. Under stress, it's not uncommon for Tenko to mis-use hard logic in the heat of anger, throwing out fact after (often inaccurate) fact in an emotional outburst. Tenko has very high standards and is a perfectionist. Consequently, he is usually hard on himself, and doesn't give himself enough credit. Tenko may have problems working on a project in a group, because his standards is likely to be higher than other members' of the group. In group situations, he may have a "control" problem. He is awkward and uncomfortable with expressing himself verbally, but he has a wonderful ability to define and express what he's feeling on paper. Abilities